Cadena de malentendidos
by Gilrasir
Summary: Una confusa y poco glamorosa historia sale a la luz durante la boda de Harry y Ginny. Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni que ocho cuartos?" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: **Nada que tenga que ver con Harry Potter es mío. Mi trabajo es hacer latir las venas de la sien de Rowling con mis delirantes fabricaciones, como la que estoy a punto de poner en letras con tipo de fuente de libro original.

**Aclaración:** Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni que ocho cuartos?" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

El lugar era luminoso, casi místico. Una catedral de mármol blanco como la nieve era la escena del momento más trascendental en la vida de Harry Potter. Cientos de invitados, el traje más elegante que se podía comprar con Galeones y decoraciones magistrales. Sólo faltaba el coro de veelas, pero el costo de arriendo más los impuestos de exportación desde Bulgaria estaban fuera del presupuesto del novio. Además, Harry había tenido que pedir un préstamo en Gringotts para costear la boda de ensueño de su futura esposa porque, para ser honestos, el sueldo de un Auror no alcanzaba para esas cosas.

Podría haber optado por una boda más normal, pero su novia no se conformaba con una boda común y pedestre. Quería algo magnífico, colosal, majestuoso, suntuoso y todos los superlativos imaginables. Y el costo también fue superlativo, pero el pobre Harry tuvo que agachar el moño y hacerse un haraquiri financiero para complacer a la futura señora Potter.

—Magos y brujas aquí presentes. Hoy estamos reunidos aquí para presenciar la unión de dos…

—Esto parece un casamiento real —comentó Dean Thomas a Neville Longbottom—. Sólo faltaron las veelas.

—Dicen que son caras de importar y hay que obtener permisos y esa clase de cosas —comentó Neville.

—Esa es propaganda del Ministerio Búlgaro para hacerse los difíciles. Al final siempre ceden, pero igual son lujos destinados sólo para los ricos.

—¿Para los que saben bien?

—Bah, cállate Neville.

—Harry James Potter. ¿Aceptas a Ginny Molly Weasley como tu futura esposa, para amarla, cuidarla, respetarla y honrarla, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la tierra y en la luna, en esta dimensión o en la otra…?

—¿Podría apurar la causa señor, mire que tuve que estar en el Ministerio hace cinco minutos atrás? —murmuró Harry en un susurro urgente. Ginny entornó los ojos y se encogió de hombros, claramente molesta.

—Pero es el protocolo…

—¡A la mierda con el protocolo! ¡Cásenos ya!

El hombre que estaba casando a Harry y a Ginny negó con resignación antes de reanudar la ceremonia.

—¿Ginny Molly Weasley, aceptas a Harry James Potter como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo, cuidarlo…?

—No —interrumpió Ginny, haciendo que la asistencia murmurara su incomprensión, haciendo un sonido como el que haría una colonia de abejas. Sin embargo, Harry no sentía sólo incomprensión. Estaba, por extraño que pudiese sonar, colorado, rojo, sonrojado y todos los sinónimos en existencia para la muestra facial de la vergüenza.

—Ginny… mi amor… ¿por qué no?

—¿Por qué estás tan apurado por llegar al Ministerio? Hoy es feriado y, si mi memoria no me falla, elegiste este día precisamente para asegurarte que no tuvieras trabajo que hacer.

El público volvió a hacer sonidos como de colonia de abejas. Había algunas caras de desvergonzada expectación en medio de todos los asistentes.

—Eso no importa…

—¡Sí, si importa Harry James Potter! —chilló Ginny con tal fuerza que los elaborados rizos con los cuales su cabello había sido decorado se estaban deshaciendo—. ¡No vamos a continuar con esto a menos que seas sincero conmigo de una vez por todas!

—¿Sincero en qué?

—¡No te hagas el imbécil Potter! —rugió Ginny cuyo tono de voz se iba pareciendo cada vez más al de su madre—. ¡Admite que te acostaste con Hermione Granger en tu despedida de soltero!

Aquella declaración hizo que muchas mujeres en la catedral se taparan la boca con las manos. Hermione era la dama de honor y miraba a Harry con la cara tan roja como un rábano.

—¡Nos acostamos juntos, pero no tuvimos sexo! —se defendió Harry, poniéndose marrón de tan rojo que estaba—. ¡Además estábamos un poco pasados de copas y no queríamos hacer el ridículo en la sala de estar de la casa de Ron!

—¡Pillé un condón en la cama! —gritó Ginny—. ¡Usado! —añadió con un gesto de asco.

El público ahora lucía escandalizado, aunque algunos asistentes conjuraron unos envases llenos de palomitas de maíz y comieron relajadamente, mirando el espectáculo con piernas cruzadas. Unos pocos apuntaban sus teléfonos inteligentes hacia el altar, grabando videos y subiéndolos a las redes sociales exclusivas para magos.

—¡Por favor Ginny! ¡Ese condón no lo usé yo! ¡Hermione lo usó antes, cuando se encerró en la habitación con Draco Malfoy!

—¿QUÉ? —exclamó Ron (el padrino de bodas) al otro lado del altar—. ¿Qué Hermione hizo qué?

La consternación había abandonado a los asistentes. Ahora la escena se parecía a la de un cine en el que estuvieran presentando un estreno largamente esperado. De hecho, unos sujetos vestidos de manera estrafalaria aparecieron en la puerta de la catedral con cámaras aparatosas. Como era evidente, se trataba de un grupo de reporteros que trabajaba para la revista "Corazón de Bruja".

—¡Ron! ¡No me acosté con Draco Malfoy! —se excusó Hermione, todavía muy colorada y hablando como si acabara de trotar varios kilómetros, usando una voz muy aguda—. Yo… yo sólo entré a la habitación para ver qué estaba haciendo Draco allí. ¡Eso es todo!

—¿Y entonces por qué te demoraste tanto en salir? —preguntó Ron con las orejas coloradas, siempre una señal de peligro—. ¡Además, escuché gemidos! ¡De placer!

—¡No eran los míos! —protestó Hermione, sintiéndose ultrajada—. Estaba un poco pasada de copas y me desmayé. Además, vi a Draco salir por la ventana cuando me desperté. Parecía enojado por algo. Cuando me asomé por la ventana, pude ver a un sujeto siendo perseguido por Draco y, la que estaba haciendo los gemidos era esa chica de cabello negro… sólo sé que tiene apellido Greengrass.

—¿Astoria? —aventuró Harry.

—Parece que era ella —dijo Hermione pensativa—. Como sea, alcancé a identificar quién se había acostado con Astoria.

—¿Y quién fue? —corearon la mayoría de los asistentes, de repente interesados por el lío amoroso que estaba sucediendo en el altar. Mientras tanto, los camarógrafos de "Corazón de Bruja" estaban encantados.

—Neville Longbottom —enunció Hermione teatralmente. Todos los presentes miraron al centro de la congregación, donde el aludido se hundió en su puesto, con la cara tan colorada como una manzana.

—Yo… yo no me acosté con Astoria —balbuceó Neville en una voz tan baja que apenas se escuchó en la enorme catedral—. Draco pensó que yo lo había hecho, pero cuando entré en la habitación pensé que estaba vacía—pensaba en recostarme un rato para que se me pasara el mareo—, hasta que escuché los gemidos. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que Astoria se estaba tocando en sus partes íntimas. Estaba tan nervioso que no se me ocurrió otra cosa que escapar por la ventana para que Draco no me viera. Pero él me descubrió, pensó que me había acostado con su novia y me persiguió hasta el Callejón Diagon.

—¿Entonces, nadie se acostó con nadie? —inquirió Harry, perdido con la enrevesada historia que acababa de salir a la luz.

—Parece que no —admitió Ginny con un ligero rubor—. Entonces, si no pasó nada con nadie, ¿entonces por qué estabas tan apurado por llegar al Ministerio Harry?

—Ah, eso. Bueno, es que Kingsley me avisó como una hora antes de la boda que había encontrado unas prendas en el baño del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

—¿Qué prendas?

El público, que había comenzado a perder el interés a causa de la sucesión de malentendidos que compusieron la truculenta historia que interrumpió el casamiento de Ginny, volvió a parar las antenas… y más de alguno tenía antenas reales en la cabeza. Se trataban de funcionarios del Departamento de Encantamientos Experimentales que habían asistido al evento.

—Bueno, Kingsley me dijo que había hallado un sostén y unas bragas encima del escusado.

—¿De color rojo? —preguntó uno de los asistentes, y todos encararon al sujeto ese, quien se tapó la boca. El aludido se puso rojo tomate, al igual que Ginny. Harry miró a quién había hablado y casi sintió que el corazón le fallaba.

—¿Dean? ¿Acaso sabes a quién le pertenecen esas prendas?

Hubo un largo y tenso silencio, durante los cuales los camarógrafos de "Corazón de Bruja" hicieron un rápido close-up al chico que todo el público fulminaba con la mirada.

—S… sólo adiviné.

—¡Di la verdad! —le espetó Harry.

—¡Di la verdad! —gritaron a coro todos los asistentes. Dean se hundió más en su puesto si cabe.

—Bueno… es que visité el Ministerio para postular a un trabajo y vi a Ginny allá. No recuerdo qué hacía allá, pero me junté con ella y quise rememorar viejos tiempos con ella. ¡Les juro que sólo quería conversar!

Los demás siguieron taladrándolo con la mirada. Harry tenía fuego en sus ojos. Dean tragó saliva.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Le supliqué tener un rápido en el baño antes de casarse con Harry y ella, no sé si por lástima o por que realmente lo quisiera, accedió.

Hubo un consternado murmullo en medio de la catedral. Ginny podría freír un huevo en su frente de tan colorada que estaba, los reporteros en la entrada de la catedral cliqueaban furiosamente en sus cámaras, las redes sociales mágicas estaban a poco del colapso. Harry tenía sus manos convertidas en puños sin que él se diera cuenta. Su mente se convirtió en caldo caliente. No había espacio para la razón en ese momento.

—¿Cómo pudiste Ginny? ¡Y más encima me acusaste a mí de ser infiel! ¡Hay que ser muy caradura para decir esa clase de cosas, y gritándomelas más encima!

—Harry… perdóname —fue todo lo que pudo decir Ginny—. Al menos yo fui la única infiel y sólo me puedes acusar a mí.

—¡Me acosté con Hermione Granger! —clamó una voz aguda pero audible por todos en la catedral. Los reporteros apuntaron sus cámaras en dirección a quién había hecho semejante declaración. Mientras tanto, en el altar, Hermione hizo una mueca rara y comenzó a mover las manos.

—¿Neville?

—Es que… cuando entré y vi a Astoria haciendo… bueno… eso… hallé a Hermione tirada en el suelo y… y… ¡no me aguanté las ganas!

La historia volvió a ponerse interesante pero, extrañamente, Ron no estaba enojado por aquella nueva revelación, sino que se encontraba muy nervioso y se comía las uñas. Miraba a Neville como si quisiera decir algo más, pero él no dijo una palabra. Por otro lado, en el altar, Hermione lucía muy cohibida, Ginny también y Harry quería matar a golpes a Dean Thomas. Sin embargo, notó que Ron no se hallaba muy compuesto que digamos.

—¿Te pasa algo Ron? ¿Quieres ir al baño?

—No… es que… ¡argh, no lo puedo soportar más!

—¿Qué…? —balbuceó Ginny, mirando a su hermano mayor con extrañeza.

—Bueno, ¿recuerdan cuando Neville vio a Astoria tocándose? Bueno, lo estaba, pero yo estaba encima de ella con el Encantamiento Desilusionador. ¡Yo me follé a Astoria Greengrass! ¡Y lo hice sólo para molestar a Draco Malfoy!

En alguna parte de Londres, Draco Malfoy estaba tomando una siesta cuando despertó de golpe, cruzado por un muy mal presentimiento.

—Algo anda mal —dijo, casi sin respiración.

De vuelta a la catedral, lugar en el cual se estaba desarrollando un evento que no tenía nada que ver con la boda de ensueño que Ginny Weasley había imaginado, los ánimos estaban caldeados. Ron estaba enojado con Neville y Hermione, Harry estaba enojado con Dean y con Ginny, Hermione estaba enojada con Ron y con Astoria Greengrass (aquí nombrada pero no presente) y Ginny estaba enojada con todos por haber arruinado una boda que tenía que haber sido épica. Los asistentes estaban conmocionados y los únicos que parecían sacar cuentas alegres eran los reporteros de prensa rosa que cliqueaban como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¡No debiste arrastrar a Ginny a tus tontos juegos! —gritó Harry, rojo como una estrella de clase M.

—¡Caíste muy bajo al follarte a Astoria, e invisible más encima! —chilló Hermione, cuyo peinado se deshizo por cada palabra que gritó al tope de sus pulmones.

—¡Eres un caliente de porquería Neville! —rugió Ron con los puños crispados y ojos vesánicos.

—¡MALDITOS TODOS POR ARRUINARME MI BODA! —vociferó Ginny con un grito ronco y que no tenía nada que envidiar a su madre. Todos se quedaron mirándola por un par de segundos, antes que el caos se apoderara de la celebración y un acto que debía tratarse de amor, ahora se convirtió en una locura donde los golpes y las patadas llovían, los asistentes clamaban por ayuda o se unían a la refriega y los periodistas gastaban las articulaciones de sus dedos tomando fotografía tras fotografía, festejando entre sí, chocándose las manos e imaginando titulares sensacionalistas para la debacle que estaba ocurriendo en la catedral.

Y de ese modo, el epílogo que todos conocemos (y odiamos), se fue a la mismísima mierda.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Tenía ganas de escribir una tontería como ésta y ambientarla de manera que alterara ese asqueroso epílogo que nos propinó Rowling con algo más loco y sin sentido como lo que acabo de escribir. Admito que anduve dándole constantes puntapiés al canon y a la caracterización de los personajes, pero debo reconocer que me gustó como quedó, y no necesariamente puede gustarle a los lectores, sobre todo a los más tradicionalistas, así que no espero que este fic pase a la vitrina, pero la pasé pipa escribiéndola.

Espero que la disfruten también.

Un saludo.


End file.
